lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy League Of Heroes Episode 6: The Great and Powerful Misty! Rated PG
Ace: What's with all the magic sparkles? Forest: Must be glitters.. Suzette: Move on dorks! Might be another evil person here.... Later... Misty: Watch as this bird disappear! and... Walla! The bird is still there. People: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Throws food at her.. Misty: *sigh* My usual day... Thrown by food! Evil Spirit: The next vitim is here.. Later... Ace: Anybody sense some? Patch: Umm.... That way! Forest: Misty's filthy magic show! Come On! Patch: I can s--ense there w-as some----ev-v .... Suzette: ?! Uhhh What did he? Forest: Might be an evil spirit... Ace: Ga! Dyna Might , Sparkling Jewel , and , Petal! Forest: Axe throw! Almost hits Jewel.. Petal: Venus Fly Trap! Good Patch: Oh dear.. he dodges but partialy ate his finger.. Ace: What do you want?! We just wanted to destroy everything! Dyna: To save everything! hits him with a magic power Ace: Ga! Forest: Ace are you ok?! Ace: Im fine! Jewel: HEYA *kicks Patch* Patch: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ace: SHUT UP LETS GET OUTTA HERE All villains: *runs* Meanwhile: Misty got possessed Misty: THEY WON'T BE BOOING ME ANYMORE FOR I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MISTY Dee Dee: hmm WHAT WHO IS THAT Petal: I don't know Dee Dee: LETS FIND OUT THEN SEE YA LATER DORKSTA Suzette: Yes a new villain hey evil magican wanna join our team of evil Misty: .......................... >:) Suzette: what that supposed to mean ? Misty: ABRACADABRA*casts floting spell on Suzette* Suzette: how did I get up HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE YIKES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ace: GET SUZETTE DOWN NOW AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Misty: NEVEA *poofs up a box and magicakly puts Ace in it then makes a saw chop the box* Ace: I AM BEING CHOPPED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Misty: AHAHA Dyna Might: what happened here Forest: LOOK OUT! Dyna was almost hit by an big clock watch. Dyna: Huh! You..? Forest and Dyna stared at eachother and smiled. Forest: Oh no no no no! Misty: My chance when your distracted! Makes the weather different. Berry:Ohh.. S-S-----Sunny t-the berrrries are frozen! Sunny: What s-s-hould we do? Later.. Patch: Holy Canoli..... Forest: What is it? Patch: Army of snowman... Dyna: Heroes gather around! Petal and Jewel lined up. Dyna: Together we slay this Great and Powerful Whack A Mole! Petal and Jewel: Yeah! Forest and Patch: Can we help you? We mean just for this time.. Dyna: Sure! Suzette: HELLO I AM STILL UP HERE wait a minute Me: ooo she spots something but how can she reach it Suzette: have to go hmm it is in the book Misty: MWAHAHAHAHAAHA *traps all heroes and most of the villains* NOW YOU MEET YOUR DEATH All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Misty: it not me *takes off some of the costume* Dyna Might: oh no it could be an alien Misty: *takes off all the costume* All: SUZETTE !!! Me: Suzette dressed up as Misty how shocking Suzette: yep sure did now destroy that machine so we can finish this Dyna Might: okay *laser eyes destroy cage* Jewel: can't leave Ace *removes part of the box* yep Ace is alive and not chopped in half Ace: *casts a good weather spell* now it is sunny outside Suzette: finally for the grand finale *undos all the damage Misty caused* Crowd: YAY Misty: GRRRR LIGHTNING KABOOM Me: um that was the lightning Jewel: hey my powers D,': why are you doing this why :,'( Misty: GRRRRRRRR YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE PART OF THE CROWD THAT BOOED AND THROWED FOOD AT ME NOW I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE THAT BEEN MEAN TO ME Me: DUN DUN DUN Misty: Now Ima one who gonna throw food! *throws garlic at U NO who! Patch: *Hisses* That's it! Who know blood bending? Everyone: None of us! ???: Well I can! Forest: Me Gusta is that U? Patch: Well whadya know! Halre Blood Drizzle! Halre: Let's finish her! Misty: I can't controll my body! *Blood bends makes Misty collapes* Patch: Well let's put her to some kinda mental assylum! Everyone: *Laughs* Ace: How about *The Stupid and Crazy.. MISTY! Everyone: *Laughs* Suzette: She's going in my fun-dungeon! Ace: We're still evil right? Everyone evil except forest: Yeah! Forest: *starring at Dyna* Umm.. Dyna.. Can I... hang some time.. with you? even if Im evil? Dyna: Sure! Patch: Hmmmm... *giggling then whisper at everbody* Everyone: WOOOOO!!!! Foresssst! :3 Forest: *blushes* Suzette: Let's get out of here before this girl wakes up! THE END Category:Lalaloopsy League of Heroes Category:Completed League of Heros